The use of design patterns particularly on the surfaces of various materials, such as textiles, paper, and the like, has been achieved using various techniques over the centuries.
For example, one of the oldest methods of applying surface designs is the use of resist printing, early Japanese batiks and Japanese stencil prints being examples thereof, as well as plangi tie-dye techniques developed in Asia. Such techniques normally use an appropriate device to protect certain areas of the material so as to prevent color penetration in such areas, as from a dye. Other similar printing techniques have been developed such as stencil printing, screen printing, transfer printing and the like. Further the application of yarns and threads as a method of decorating fabrics has long been used as in the field of embroidery and tapestry, for example. Moreover, mechanical techniques such as embossing have also been used over the years. While those in the art have attempted to use the above well known techniques to produce different and dramatic design patterns and effects, the art is continually looking for ways of achieving further novel effects, particularly in the highly competitive field of fabric designs, (textile industry) and home furnishings, as well as in the paper products industry.